Flashback
by Reffer Lift
Summary: What exactly happened in those 6 years after Talho left? Sometimes there is more than one story. That's why we have Flashbacks to explain, and to learn from them, so that we won't repeat our mistakes. UPDATE: Chapter 2 is FINALLY up!
1. Prologe

A/N: Ok, people liked Time of Your Life, so here is an explanation of what happened from when Talho left to when Landon was born. This is a first for me, for I haven't ever completed a full story, only oneshots. So, enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I've taken a break from serious disclaimers to give you a funny one. I don't own. Sue me. Go ahead, I dare you!

Renton: Ok. You can't dream about Eureka Seven again.

Me: I hate you.

Flashback

Prologue

"I hope you had the time of your life."

Talho took Landon and left.

"Talho! Wait!" Holland called after her. She just kept walking.

"Mommy, why is that guy following us?" Landon asked as his mother was picking up her pace.

"Long story." Talho simply said.

"Can you tell me?" Landon asked.

"Another time." Talho simply said again.

"Aww... why not?" Landon asked again.

"Just hurry up and get to the car!" Talho yelled. Landon hesitated a bit, but picked up his pace as well. He had never seen his mother like this.

"Talho!" Holland called out again. Talho couldn't take it. She stopped and turned around.

"What? You want to abandon your son too? What else can you say? All you say makes everything worse!" Talho exclaimed.

"Talho just listen!" Holland exclaimed back.

"Why!? You never listened to me!"

"I will this time!"

"Yeah right."

"Mommy?" Landon asked. Talho looked at her son, wondering what he wanted to say.

"What is it, Landon?" Talho asked, still a tad angry.

"Who is this guy?"

Talho froze, and sighed. She had to tell him sooner or later.

"This guy is your father." She sighed. Landon's eyes widened, and took a look at Holland. He noticed just then that he looked a lot like him.

"Really?" Landon just asked.

"Yeah." Talho sighed. Landon smiled, and ran up to Holland.

"Daddy!" Landon exclaimed as he hugged his father. Talho didn't look pleased. Nether did Holland, although he did manage to smile a bit.

"Great. So now he's going to want to live on the Gekko-Go with you." Talho said, an angry tone in her voice.

"Landon... you're leaving me again..." She muttered under her breath shortly afterwards.

"What?" Holland asked.

"Nothing." Talho simply said.

"No, what did you just say?" Holland asked again. Talho sighed.

"It's nothing, just something that happened in the past 6 years." She sighed. Holland frowned.

"I guess we both have our stories..." Holland sighed. Talho looked up.

"Come back to the tent. We have a lot of catching up to do..."

-----

A/N: I know, it's a bit short, but I promise the other chapters will be longer than this. It might take me a day or two to update, but it will happen eventually, I promise:)

Renton: singing We own your dreams... we own your dreams...

Me: Shut up, just shut up!


	2. Chapter 1: New Home

A/N: Ok, as promised, here's chapter 1! Enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Eureka Seven and I couldn't dream it ether until I took care of a little problem... heh heh heh...

Eureka : You realize that you are going to court for Renton's murder, right?

Me: But you can't take any thing else from me!

Eureka: Even if you killed Renton, we still own your dreams.

Me: DAMNIT!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Eureka Seven and I still can't dream it, dammit...

Chapter 1

New Home

A lone LFO could be seen flying through the air. The pilot had just left the Gekko-go with only a few objects of value with her: Food, water, clothing, and a photo album. The pilot didn't know why she brought it, but she did. She didn't know why she brought something that had her and him in it. The pilot looked up to the sky from her seat, but quickly turned to a paper bag when she felt sick.

"Damn... why do they call it morning sickness when you get it in the afternoon?" Talho asked herself after she vomited in the bag.

"Hm... I have some cash... I'll land in this town and buy some food or something..." Talho thought aloud.

Talho landed her LFO in the town of Nar Shadda, a gambling town of sorts. She landed near a corner store.

"Ok, this looks good..." She thought aloud again. She got out of her LFO and started walking to the corner store. As she walked toward it, she heard a ring from a bag in her LFO. Talho quickly walked back to find the source of the noise. As fate would have it, it was a phone, and it was ringing.

"I wonder who put this here... oh well..." Talho said. She took the call.

"Talho?" A familiar voice from the phone asked.

"Stoner!?" Talho asked, surprised at who was calling her. She realized who had put the phone there.

"Yeah, it's me." Stoner said over the phone.

"What do you want?" Talho asked.

"If you're really intent on leaving the Gekko-go, I know a place where you can stay." Stoner said.

"Really? Where? Who?" Talho asked, storming Stoner with questions.

"In Bellforest, he's the owner of a small Ref Board shop. We've been buds ever since we were little. I called him and he said he would take you in." Stoner explained. "Where are you exactly?" Stoner asked shortly afterwards.

"In a city called Nar Shadda." Talho told him.

"Well, in an LFO, it would take you a few months to get there, and I know you can't pilot for that much longer-"

"You know?" Talho quickly cut off.

"Yeah. Mischa told me because there was a lack of news and I needed something for RayOut. I heard about you and Holland, so I put a phone in your LFO." Stoner explained again.

"Oh." Talho simply said.

"Now back to your problem..." Stoner started to say.

"I can pilot an LFO for that long. I just don't know if I'll have enough money to pay for fuel, and food, and you know." Talho said. "Here, obviously we can keep in touch. I'll somehow get a hold of you if I need anything. What are you calling from? The ship?" Talho asked afterwards.

"My own phone." Stoner replied.

"Oh, give me your number then." Talho said. "And when I get to Bellforest, give me a subscription to RayOut, ok?" Talho asked with a smile. Stoner gave her his number and Talho closed her phone. She was about to walk into the corner store when she was stopped by a man in black.

"Um, excuse me?" Talho asked, scared. The man took her by the arm and started dragging her away. Talho started screaming.

"Help!" She cried.

-----

Meanwhile, not to far away in the corner store, a man with black hair and blond bangs was picking up a few things. He heard a woman screaming and stormed outside, wanting to see what was going on. He saw her, being dragged away, calling for help. He noticed an unlocked LFO nearby and hopped in and started driving it. He drove to the man in black and spoke:

"Let her go!"

The woman and the man in black looked up to see what was going on, and suddenly, the woman broke free from the man's grip, and ran to the LFO and hopped on to the nearest thing to hold on to. The LFO drove away and the man in black ran away.

-----

The cockpit of the LFO opened, and Talho hopped in, to find a man in a white muscle shirt and blue jeans driving it. He had long black hair with natural red highlights and blond bangs (A/N: Think Hikaru from Hikaru no Go hair. :)). He had a small beard like Holland's and was about the same age.

"What's a poor girl like you out on the streets of Nar Shadda?" The man asked.

"What do you mean?" Talho asked.

"You're not from here?" The man asked back.

"This is my LFO." Talho replied.

"I see. Sorry, I just grabbed the first thing I could find." The man said.

"It's ok. You saved me with it, at least." Talho said.

"My name's Landon." The man simply said afterwards. "Landon Anodon."

"Talho Yuki." Talho said as she introduced herself.

"Talho Yuki? The Talho Yuki? The one from RayOut?" Landon asked. Talho sighed.

"That's me." She said with a sigh.

"What are you doing out of the Gekko-go?" Landon asked.

"Long story." Talho simply said.

"I see, I'll start first." Landon said.

"I'm part of a peace keeping group like the Gekko State named Piece+. We're a rogue group of Reffers that pilot LFOs as well and trying to do the same thing as the Gekko State, only we aren't as well known. We're also much smaller. Only about 5 of us, so only two to three of us go out at a time. We live in a ship much like the Gekko-go called the Shiroaoi-go, for it is white and blue." Landon explained.

"What's your story?" Landon asked afterwards. Talho sighed, and told him. Landon was wide eyed.

"You're not lying, are you?" Landon asked. Talho shook her head.

"I need to get to Bellforest." She said. Landon thought for a moment.

"It will take a few months to get there, right?"

"Yeah."

"My crew needs a pilot. Our old one left us a while ago." Landon said. He smiled.

"I think you could use the extra cash."

-----

About 10 minutes later, Talho found herself surrounded by a small group staring at her. Landon had told his crew her story already. A man around the same age as her with long white brown hair wearing a black shirt and a white jacket came up to her and held out his hand. Talho shook it.

"Hi! I'm Tylor Kurosaki! I'm the ship's doctor and weapons specialist. Landon and I go way back." Tylor said with a smile. The rest of the crew introduced themselves.

"I'm Seth!" A young 14 year old boy said. He had long black hair with a bit of it sticking up (A/N: Like Ed.). He also wore a white shirt under a dark blue pull on jacket.

"I'm his older sister, Laura Laison." A 17 year old girl with long black hair parted at the side said afterwards. She was wearing a pink T-Shirt and black flow pants.

"Hey, where's Angie?" Landon asked, looking around.

"Right here!" A voice called from behind. The group turned around to find a 15 year old girl with long black hair and natural red highlights wearing a dark green tank top (with the midriff showing.) and blue jeans with a loose belt.

"Angie! There you are." Landon said, smiling. "Why do you always hide from us?"

"Because you stink, Nii-san! You should really shower." The girl, now known as Angie, exclaimed.

"So, she's our new pilot?" Angie asked, jumping onto her brother.

"Yep. She has to get to Bellforest." Landon said with a smile, helping her up onto his back.

"You aren't lying?" Angie asked.

"I don't lie!"

"You just did!" Landon smiled.

"Hey, Talho. Just a heads up: I may be nice, but I'm a man of lies." Landon told Talho. Talho just smiled.

"I used to be one of those." She said. Everyone seemed interested.

"I used to be part of the information burou." She said.

"Landon used to be a part of that. That's why he lies a lot. He's used to it!" Tylor said, laughing.

"Ok, ok, enough. Let's show our pilot to her room." Landon said.

"You just don't want Tylor revealing all your secrets!" Seth said, trying to be bold. Angie laughed.

"Geez, Seth! Don't do that, it makes you look cute!" She laughed. Seth blushed.

"R-Really?" He asked. Angie laughed even harder.

"I lie like my brother. You should know that by now!" Seth sighed.

'One day...' He thought.

"Ok, enough laughter. It's time for dinner." Laura said.

"Who's the cook?" Talho asked, feeling a craving coming on.

"Me!" Seth exclaimed.

"... and me." Laura said. "Mostly me, though." She laughed. "Don't worry, we have extra stuff in the fridge if you need it."

"And I'll be here to check up on you every so often, so enjoy your stay on the Shiroaoi-go." Tylor said like a flight attendant. Everyone laughed.

"Ok, let's go eat." Landon said as everyone left. He and Angie stayed behind.

"Hey, Nii-san?" Angie asked.

"Hm?" Landon asked.

"Nevermind. I know what you're thinking." Angie said. Landon blushed a bit.

"I have a plan... It doesn't help that she's so damn cute..." he said. Angie laughed.

"Come on, let's go." She said. Landon carried her out on his back, and they were laughing all the way down to the mess hall.

In there, Talho felt she was surrounded by friends, even though she barely knew them. She felt like she was in good hands.

Later that evening, Talho called Stoner.

"Hello?" Stoner said on the other line.

"Hey, Stoner. It's me." Talho said.

"What do you want?" Stoner asked.

"Can you do me a favour?" Talho asked.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Tell your friend that I'm not coming right this instant."

"Why?"

Talho smiled, and told him what happened.

-----

A/N: Ok, so I thought that this was a good chapter. I plan to tell more of Holland's story in the next chapter, so if you're reading the story because of him, just wait. Holland's story is going to be about how he found Ano and how she becomes his girlfriend, with the plot of E7 mixed in. Same for Talho's story.

And for anyone who doesn't know, Nii-san means brother or sister. But if you're reading this, then you already know that. :)

Eureka: cries

Me: Grr... I still can't dream about E7 and you're crying over Renton!

Eureka: Yeah, well I still can't believe that they layed off the charges because we aren't real!

Me: Grr... mutters You're next...


	3. Chapter 2: Capital Battles

A/N: Ok, here's chapter 2! Sorry it took so long. Explanation at the end.

-----

DISCLAIMER: I killed Renton... Shot Eureka... AND I STILL DON'T FREAKING OWN EUREKA SEVEN!!!

Anemone: Damn Straight!

Me: (Twitches)

Dominic: Anemone... Run.

Me: ARG!! (Pulls out AK-47 and starts shooting everywhere.)

ENJOY!

-----

Chapter 2

Capital Battles

Holland layed in bed, alone. It had been two weeks since Talho left him and the crew.

'I hope you have the time of your life.'

Why did he have to say those words? He had ruined his life, and he would never forgive himself. Tears formed in his eyes.

"Why..."

"Leader!"

The door opened to reveal Matthieu

"Huh, Matthieu? What is it?" Holland asked, wiping the tears from his face.

"We're at the capital!" Matthieu exclaimed. Holland's eyes widened, and he slapped his head. Since Talho left, there was no one who could meet the informer. He felt so stupid that he forgot about that. Holland sighed.

"Ok, let's go."

-----

"Nii-San! We're at the capital!" Angie called out to her brother. Landon walked onto the bridge, half asleep, with a can of pop in his hand. He yawned.

"Already? Well, then, let's head in." He yawned.

"What! But half the crew's asleep from that all nighter last night!" Talho exclaimed from the pilot's chair.

"Yeah, and we're the other half." Landon said lazily. "We have all we need. A pilot, someone on the communications, and an LFO pilot. How hard is it to meet up and help the Gekko State get Master Norbu?"

"Wait, you didn't tell me that part of the plan!" Talho exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, I meant to. Where were you when I was explaining the details?" Landon asked.

"I was throwing up." She said.

"Oh yeah, now I remember!" Landon exclaimed.

"It's a little late now." Talho sighed. "Do they know we're helping them?"

"Nope." Landon simply said.

"What! But then how are we gonna-" Talho was cut off by Landon.

"They need someone to meet an informer. I think they'll appreciate the help, considering that they're only way to get to him is lost." Landon stated. Talho just stared at him for a bit, and went back to piloting.

"Well, let's go." Landon said, and left the bridge to go to the hanger. Talho just sat there in thought.

-----

"Renton! Eureka! Go!" Holland exclaimed from his LFO.

"Right!" Renton and Eureka both exclaimed. They then started their journey to find Master Norbu. Holland flew around, doing the same thing, but he was honestly thinking of a way to meet the informer.

"Holland! Do you copy?" A voice called out through his head set.

"Yes, who is this?" Holland asked.

"Landon Anodon. I can meet your informer." The person now identified as Landon Anodon said. Holland's eyes widened.

"Really!? How can I trust you?" Holland asked.

"I am the leader of a peace keeping operation called Piece+. We are pretty much like you, the Gekko State, just much smaller. I was part of the Information Burou. I can meet up with your informer and give you the information as to what he says." Landon explained. Holland thought for a bit. He didn't have a clue as to where Talho was, nor did he figure that she would want to help them.

"And we have your old pilot." Landon finished. Holland's eyes widened.

"You have Talho!?" He asked.

"Yeah, and don't worry, she's ok. Don't ask about her coming back, though." Landon explained. Holland sighed.

"I didn't think so..." He sighed "Landon!" Holland exclaimed afterwards.

"Go find our informer!"

"Right!" Landon exclaimed. Landon, in his LFO named the 202 Dragonbeast, went and started to look for the informer. The Dragonbeast was a red LFO similar in shape and design as the Devilfish. It had a red body with a white head and a white board. They were piloted differently, though, for that Landon did not have to drug himself in order to pilot, and for that the LFO was somewhat of a prototype for the Devilfish and was not designed for space.

After about 15 minutes, Landon finally found where the informer was to meet them. All he found, however, was a note. As Landon read it, his eyes widened. He took his walkie talkie, and got Holland on the line.

-----

Meanwhile, up in the sky...

"I'm awake, I'm awake..." Tylor yawned as he walked in.

"Took you long enough. Landon must be almost done by now." Talho coldly stated.

"Meh, I can still go on the weapons." Tylor said. "Hey, where's Lau-"

"Right here!" Laura exclaimed as she ran in. Her brother was right behind her.

"Hey, Tylor! Can I do the weapons today? Please!?" Seth pleaded.

"I don't know. What's the status of the mission?" Tylor asked.

"Well, I think Landon-" Talho tried to say before she was cut off.

"Get out of here!" Landon's voice from a transmission ordered.

"What do you mean, 'get out of here?'" Angie asked her brother.

"Just do it- AHHH!" Landon's voice screamed.

"LANDON!" Talho exclaimed. The group looked out the window to find Landon being chased by military KLFs shooting him down. The Dragonbeast was seen having only half a board and an arm shot off.

"You can't fight, your arm's off!" one of the KLF pilots exclaimed.

"It's only a flesh wound." Landon stated. He then quickly shot up into the air and did a Kick Back Drop Turn onto the KLFs. He destroyed all of them.

"I'm coming back now! Open the hanger!" Landon's voice exclaimed. Piece+ did as they were ordered. Once Landon was back on the ship, he told them what happened.

"Well, I had the location of Master Norbu, in the Central Garden." Landon started telling them.

"I had told Holland and we both tried to get there as fast as possible. I made it out of the building with the information, and tried to get back. However, we were both stopped by KLFs. Holland and the rest made it past the KLFs, because I side tracked them. They still need help, though, that's why Laura, Seth and I will go out to help them." Landon finished saying. Tylor nodded his head in approval.

"What about Tylor? he's the best pilot we have." Seth asked, curious as to why Tylor wasn't going out.

"We need someone with experience to be on the weapons part of the ship. Believe me, if we had someone else with as much experience as him, we would be sending him out." Landon explained. He then smiled and put a hand on Seth's shoulder.

"You'll be on them soon enough, Seth." Landon said, very father like. Very... Holland like. In Talho's eyes at least.

"Well, let's head out!" Landon exclaimed.

"Roger that!"

-----

"Seth, go out and take that KLF!" Landon exclaimed from the Dragonbeast.

"Got it!" Seth exclaimed from his blue LFO, the Terminus 1212 (Which looked like the other Terminuses) as he attacked and destroyed his target.

"Sis, behind you!" Seth called out to his sister as she was being attacked by a KLF. She quickly dodged in her brown Terminus 1011 and attacked her enemy KLF.

"Landon!" Laura called out to him afterwards, as he was about to be shot down by a KLF. Landon had no time to dodge, and that's when a beam of light came from the Shiroaoi-Go.

"Talho! Bring her in!" Tylor exclaimed from the weapons' chair.

"Right!" Talho exclaimed.

"Tylor! A transmission is coming from the Gekko State!" Angie exclaimed.

"Ok, that's fine! What do they have to say?" Tylor asked. Gidget's voice came from the transmission.

"Um... Piece+, right? Um, anyways, we have Master Norbu and we are leaving the scene. The KLFs should leave soon as well." Gidget's voice said.

"Great!" Talho exclaimed.

"Talho!? Is that you!?" Gidget asked in shock.

"So I guess Stoner is the only one who knows..." Talho muttered under her breath.

"Well, whatever. We have Master Norbu and we're leaving, bye!" Gidget said as the transmission ended. From below, Talho, Angie, and Tylor could see that the KLFs were leaving, so Talho opened the hanger and let the LFO pilots back in. The three of them ran to the hanger.

"Nii-San! You got the Dragonbeast all messed up!" Angie exclaimed.

"Would you rather I not come back at all?" Landon asked, sounding a bit pissed.

"Well, I guess not." Angie simply said.

"You did good out there, Seth." Tylor told Seth. Seth nodded proudly.

"Yeah!" He exclaimed with a smile.

"Aww... you're so cute when you're happy!" Angie exclaimed, laughing.

"R-Really!?" Seth asked shockingly.

"Geez, you're so gullible! Of course not!" Angie laughed. Seth sighed.

"I-I knew that..." Seth muttered. Everyone laughed and left the hanger. Landon stayed behind, wanting to work on the Dragonbeast. Talho stayed behind as well, and Landon noticed this. He smiled.

"Aren't you going with the others?" He asked. Talho smiled as well.

"Nah, I don't feel like it." Talho shrugged.

"Well, wanna help me fix the Dragonbeast?" Landon asked, somewhat shy. Talho shrugged again.

"Sure." She simply said, and went to go help Landon fix the Dragonbeast.

-----

Later that night on the Gekko-Go, Holland was laying in bed, thinking about what had happened. Renton and Eureka were out looking for survivors.

"Leader! Renton and Eureka are back!" Matthieu told his leader, barging into his room.

"Did they find anyone?" Holland asked.

"Yeah! One person. A girl." Matthieu told him. Holland got up and went to the hanger to find the girl wrapped in a blanket. She was blond and was wearing a white tank top and ripped blue jeans. She was about his age. Holland went up to her and held out his hand.

"My name is Holland Novak, and you are safe on the Gekko-Go." Holland said with a smile.

"Ano." The girl simply said. "My name is Ano."

And she grabbed his hand back.

-----

Back on the Shiroaoi-Go, Landon and Talho were fixing up the Dragonbeast.

"Well, that's all we can do today." Landon said, wiping away his sweat from his brow. He hopped down and proceeded to help Talho down as well.

"I can get down myself!" Talho exclaimed rudely. She hopped down and slipped. Landon broke her fall.

"Ow..." They both said. They then looked at each other, eye in eye, and blushed a bit. Talho was the first one to snap out of it.

"Well, um, I feel a cheeseburger coming on." She said with a smile. Landon smiled back, and they left to go eat dinner with their friends.

And Talho swore that Landon held her hand on the way there. And she was happy that he did.

-----

A/N: So sorry it took so long, but here it is on the holidays! An update is the greatest gift of all, eh? I didn't update for a while because I had a severe case of being grounded and writers block. But, here it is now!

-----

Me: (takes out list of E7 characters and marks Anemone off.) Ok... I've got her... I'll get Dominic later...

Gidget: Are you killing me next?

Me: Yes. Because I don't like you.

Gidget: Ahhh! (starts running.)

Me: I'LL GET YOU YOU LITTLE... (shoots gun and misses.) TELL ME I CAN'T DREAM ABOUT EUREKA SEVEN, WILL YOU!!!

Gidget: I didn't!

Me: Well I still don't like you! ARG! (shoots AK-47 again.)


End file.
